Halloween in Eagleland
by William Brando
Summary: This is the most recent thing I've worked on, and have been writing this while I take a break from writing SBR. I wrote bits and pieces of it every day in October, and finally finished on Halloween. I wrote it just to have a fun holiday story, with minor plot elements that tie into the main series. Key note though, because this is a spin off, it's a non canon AU to the main series.


**Halloween in Eagleland**

 **By William Brando**

 **Prolouge**

October 30th, 1994. In the country of Eagleland, there was a town called Fithsquare that had many spelling changes. In this town lived a boy named Waylon Park. He's a special boy, he's saved several towns around the country and has special powers known as PSI. It was almost time for Halloween, which happened to be Waylon's favorite holiday.

Despite being 17, he was dressing up this year, like every year before it. "You can never have too much free candy!" He always says. It was nighttime, and the stars were shining bright outside. A comforting street lamp emitted a warm orange light out front. Waylon looked at himself in the mirror.

This year was dressed as Josiah Jostar from his favorite movie, the Northern Jostar. He looked at himself in the mirror and made several poses, along with pointing at his reflection and spouting catchphrases. His dad knock on his door and opened up.

"Hey son, ready for tomorrow night?" "You know it, when's the last time you dressed up for Halloween?" "I think a few years ago, hard to remember with work taking up all my time. Are Tracy and her parents coming over?" "Uhhh yeah, and so is Nate. He invented a teleporter or something and is coming later tonight."

Tracy Stars and Nate Scone were Waylon's best friends. They had been on many adventures together fighting ghosts, aliens, and plants. Nate lived in the northern country of Whitedrift, and Tracy lived in the town right next door. After summer ended, Nate traveled back to his country to further his studies, with an IQ of 300 he's often asked to give presentations at his school.

Tracy is a strong magical girl who has most of the same powers as Waylon, and fights with a silver frying pan. She isn't afraid to get her hands dirty, and cares a lot about her friends. Although she's been kidnapped, she isn't someone you can pull a fast one over… most of the time anyway. With those explanations out of the way, back to the story.

Waylon's father left the room to leave his son to his posing. Waylon himself readjusted his blue wig and continued posing. Strands of his red hair kept poking out, and he had to constantly readjust it. Right as he was about to take it off, there was a bright white flash, and a strange humming noise.

A boy dressed in a brown suit, glasses, and a worn out newsboy cap stepped out of the light. He fiddled with his glasses and dusted off his hands. Nate was now standing in Waylon's bedroom carrying a large bag, the bright light died down. "Hey Nate glad to see you, though I thought you would teleport outside my house or something. Not IN MY ROOM." "Well forgive me, I said I was using my new teleporter to come to you. Naturally I went to where you currently are."

The wind blew through Waylon's open window and knocked off Nate's hat. His green hair immediately stood out and clashed with his outfit. He bent over and put it back on. "I used to have brown hair you know. You try mixing chemicals as a toddler, you'll get weird hair too. Ahem, what are you wearing?"

"My costume dork, I'm Josiah Jostar from that cool movie The Northern Jostar. Don't you watch movies? The costume itself is great, shoulder pads and everything. This dumb wig though doesn't fit, my hair keeps sticking through."

"Oh please that's an easy fix. Come here" Waylon walked over to his friend, who pulled out a small pen. Pressing the button on the back, the pen fired a very small laser that he ran along the edges of the blue haired wig, cutting off any stray hairs along the way.

"There! Fixed." "Nate you perfectionist! It won't come off now! What did you do? Seal it on my head? And why does my actual hair feel burnt?" "Well you said it wouldn't fit, so I made it fit. I can get rid of it later, for now I want to show you MY costume." "Whitedrift celebrates Halloween?" "Well of course we do! We aren't some isolated country that lives in the Stone Age or something. Do you have a changing room?"

"You're IN my changing room. But I'll go stand by the door if you care about your privacy that much dork." "Thanks Josiah."

After about five minutes Nate called Waylon back into his own room. He had brown hair, a large beige hat, and a large beige coat and a fake cigar in his mouth. Along with a revolver in his left pocket. "How do you like it? I'm going as Richard Tracer. My teacher and I love that movie." "Didn't think you liked hardboiled detective movies. You know the game was really bad don't you?"

"Yeah, 1 life no continues. Pretty annoying, but I can just change the game's code all I want! I can fix yours if you want." "Later, now you gotta practice posing in the mirror! Everyone does some kinda cool pose or says some kind of cool line." Nate pointed his actual revolver at the mirror and tilted his hat. "Guess I found out what fear looks like."

Waylon clapped for his friend, and the two shared a laugh. A few hours later after dinner, Waylon and Nate were walking around town trying to find the best spots to get candy. Fithsquare was quite a small town, and their tallest building was only 3 stories. Since everyone knew each other already, they knew which kids deserved to get more candy. Not very easy to maximize your candy profits if you've got a bad rep.

"So here's what I'm thinking, if we cross the street here and go to Mr. Marston's house, we could-" Just then Waylon's mobile rotary phone began to ring. He picked it up and was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Waylon! How's it going? Is Nate with you yet?" "Hey Tracy what's up? Yeah Nate and I are just walking around town to pick out the best candy spots." "When are you coming over Tracy? I fixed Waylon's costume so I could use someone who appreciates my handiwork." "Yeah that sounds like Nate. Anyway guys, the plan is off! I'm not coming over tomorrow." "WHAT? Why?" Both Waylon and Nate said in disbelief.

"Jeez guys dramatic much? Hear me out here. You guys do realize Sunnysixth is a tourist trap right?" "Yeah but isn't that just during the summer?" "Rich people are still here year round though! With rich people come full size candy bars, and an abundance of candy! There's this one old rich guy who's have a huge party as well! The whole town is invited, there's gonna be all kinds of free stuff!"

"Wow that does sound really fun! We'll be there, see you tomorrow?" "If you can see me over the huge stash of free stuff I'll have! Goodnight you guys, you'll need your energy." The trio said goodnight to each other, and hung up. Putting his phone back in his bag, Waylon dusted himself off and attempted to readjust his wig. "I suppose we're going to trick or treat in style." "Doesn't it seem odd that nobody in town knew about the big parties considering how close Fithsquare and Sunnysixth are?"

"Not really, we tend to mind our own business over here. Come on let's get back to my house. Did you bring anything to sleep in?" "Of course I did, I assume you'll be sleeping in your outfit?" "Well you know what I didn't plan on it! I suppose I can sleep in the wig though… Come on let's go."

 **Chapter 1: Old Friends?**

Later that night around 3 in the morning, there was a small earthquake. Nothing too serious, however it was soon followed up by tremendous shaking and the sounds of animals roaring. Waylon and Nate rushed out of bed and looked out the window. There was now a giant hole big enough for a school bus to fit through in Waylon's backyard. "Oh no." Was all he managed to say before he rushed downstairs. Nate followed suit, and after reassuring his parents, they went outback.

Waylon's neighbor Mrs. Smith had her porch light on and came out looking half asleep before going back inside. Luckily there were no police sirens to be heard. Seems as though only the hill where Waylon lived felt the tremors. In his backyard, the duo overlooked the hole. It was cold outside, and the wind went right through their pajamas.

Without warning, a giant claw emerged from the hole and pulled itself upward. Soon, a giant badger was covering up the hole, snoozing. There was however someone on top of the beast, a face Waylon hadn't seen in awhile, but wasn't sure to feel reassured or annoyed. A tan skinned teenage boy with black hair, a yellow hat, and freckles stood up and dusted off his hat.

"Howdy gamers, I don't have any pants on." The boy said as he noticed his pants had fallen off him on the ride upward. The boy in question was Reggie Gosford, otherwise known as Badgerlord. He lived underneath the Duwang desert hundreds of miles away from Fithsquare. Waylon had first met him when he fell down a hole some of his badgers had dug.

After a confusing visit to a huge underground palace, and learning a new PSI technique, Waylon said goodbye to his acquaintance. Now here he was in his backyard, riding his pet badger Bevin. Badger stood up again (this time wearing pants) and jumped off his pet and landed on the ground in front of Waylon and Nate.

"Hey fellas. What's good?" "Oh not much, just sleeping. How have you been Reggie?" "Eh. My badgers are getting kinda boring to look after so I figured I'd come say hi." Nate was tapping his foot. He had bags under his eyes, which looked rather small. He wasn't wearing his glasses, so he was pretty blind. He could however obviously make out the invader, and giant beast. He spoke up.

"Excuse me! Waylon why are you casual about this? And Reggie, who do you think you are bursting into his backyard at 3 in the morning?! We have very important plans tomorrow night and we need to get out sleep! Why are you here?!" Reggie slapped him. "You don't get to call me that. And by the way I AM here on business. Word travels very fast through the Badger kingdom, you think I didn't hear about the big Halloween bash in Sunnysixth?

Damn right I want free candy, besides I haven't had any human interaction in a few months. Might be nice. Your girlfriend Tracy invited you guy's right? She better not disappoint." Nate rubbed his cheek and turned around angrily. These two never got along, Nate didn't agree with his random and seemingly omnipresent ways.

Waylon however was just upset at the amount of lawn care it would take to fix his backyard. Reggie had a very strange personality yes, but he claims to be from another dimension so why fight him on it. The three of them went inside, and Reggie had Bevin bury himself back in the ground and wait for his call. Instantly the enormous hole was buried, and looked as if it were never there.

Inside his room, Waylon realized it was a little cramped with 3 people inside. "So this is your room right? It's pretty small." "You live in a literal castle." "Good point. So where am I sleeping?" "Well Nate brought his own sleeping bag, I can lay out some blankets on the floor if you want." "Eh whatever's fine guess? I am pretty tired though, took a few hours to drive here." "If by drive you mean ride a wild animal." Nate mumbled to himself on the floor.

A few minutes later Reggie had a little bed made of blankets and carpet, and fell asleep fast. Soon all 3 of them were asleep, and before they knew it, it was daylight outside. At 10 am, breakfast served. Pumpkin shaped pancakes and little skeleton shaped bacon. Reggie laughed as the sheer mention of skeletons reminded him of something that only he knew about. Something about a man he knew with a K in his name.

At the breakfast table, Waylon's father questioned how Reggie got there. "So your name is Badgerlord? How do you even know my son exactly?" "You can call me Reggie I guess, Waylon met me when he fell down two hundred feet into my castle in the desert and I taught him how to throw his hammer. You know, basic stuff."

"Fell two hundred feet? I feel like I would remember hearing about this... Oh well, any friend of my son is welcome here. Mostly." Reggie leaned in next to Waylon and whispered. "What does he mean mostly?" "This kid who used to be my neighbor. He tried to kill me and my friends. I swear I told you about this."

"Sounds like this one blonde British guy I know. What an asshole." After elbowing him for swearing at the table, Waylon helped clean up and went outside. Nate and Reggie followed shortly after. "So gentlemen, should we make a short trip to Sunnysixth to scout out the best spots? Or wait until around seven to leave?"

"Call your girlfriend first idiot. Wouldn't want to invade her town like some immigrant." "Hold on, Reggie are you even dressing up this year? What's the point of coming, it won't be as fun unless you're in costume."

"I'll be going as my alter ego, check this out." Reggie took off his white yellow brimmed baseball cap, and put on a yellow white brimmed baseball cap. "You just changed your hat." "Exactly! Stellar character design am I right? Oh wait, I need to carry around my "art" notebook as well to complete the look." " **Why did you say art so strangely?"**

"Shut up." "Reggie's weird costume aside, we should plan for action. Let's go back up to my room and call Tracy, I left my phone in there." Before the three of them could head inside, a loud sad voice called out to Waylon. It was his neighbor Mrs. Smith. " **Oh Waylon! Have you seen my dear son yet in your travels? My husband and I made up spectacularly, but I still haven't heard from my poor little boy! Oh I hope he hasn't joined the circus."**

Waylon rubbed his neck in discomfort. "Um, no I haven't seen him. You might wanna call the police. I last saw him near Gratefuldead Valley, so you should look there. Sorry ma'am." Mrs. Smith went back inside in tears, Waylon and Nate both looked uncomfortable.

Waylon's neighbor and former best friend Wasco Smith attempted to murder Waylon, Nate, and Tracy a few months ago. They haven't heard from him since after they defeated him in the faraway town of EighthHaven, when they caused his escape helicopter to crash in parts unknown.

"Oh so he's dead? Big deal, people die all the time where I'm from." " **Humans live longer than badgers you fat idiot."** "That's not what I meant. It's not like you'd believe me anyway. Come on nerds let's go call your girlfriend, Nate you can continue being the third wheel you are."

" **I hate you."** "Quit fighting you two, come on let's go." Shortly, they were in Waylon's room again. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number of Tracy's house phone. A voice other than Tracy's answered, it was her father's.

"Stars Residence Jonathan speaking. Oh hello Waylon! How's my favorite boy doing today? "I'm fine sir, is Tracy available to talk?" "No she went out shopping with her mother, got a message I can take?" "Oh sure, I'm here with Nate and we're wondering when's a good time to show up for trick or treating." "Well I'd say six o'clock is fine. I'll tell her to expect you boys." "Thanks Mr. Stars, happy Halloween!"

He hung up, and scratched the wig that was still on his head. It was slightly itchy. "I'm here with Nate." What is your old pal Badgerlord not good enough for a mention?" "Her parents don't know you. I'll introduce you when we leave. For now, let's start getting ready."

Several hours later, everyone was dressed in their costumes and ready to go. They had pillowcases ready to be filled with candy and stood by the door. Waylon's mom handed him a house key and his bag with his mobile phone in it, and said goodbye. The trio walked through Fithsquare, there were tons of little kids scurrying about carrying buckets and sacks.

Ghosts and goblins walked the streets, and occasionally tripped on curves and their own outfits. A large lake separates the towns of Fithsquare and Sunnysixth, so a ferry is required in order to visit. That or you could spend half an hour and walk around the lake.

Waylon, Nate, and Badger walked down the sidewalk towards the docks, ready to get all kinds of free candy. "Nice of Tracy to invite us over to this big event, eh Nate?" " **I hope there's lots of mint candy!"** "Guys, look!"

Lights could be seen flaring up the sky, and all kinds of music could be heard from across the water. It seemed much more chaotic than usual, as if there were nobody moderating the festivities. Before they arrived at the docks, Waylon's phone began to ring, he answered it. A desperate voice screamed at him from the other side. It was Tracy's voice.

"WAYLON! I NEED YOUR HELP! THE TOWN'S GONE CRAZY. NOTHING IS- …. I CAN'T UNDERSTA-….THE PHONE'S ARE BEING-…HE'S HERE SOMEHOW I NEED YOU TO-…" Silence. The phone line had been cut, there seemed to be intense pandemonium going on, all the three of them knew was that they had to help!

They ran toward the dock, but it was closed. There was a single note on the locked gates. Which was startling, as this ferry was supposed to run until midnight. There was nobody else around. Waylon picked up the note and read it.

"Dear pesky heroes. My new minions and I, haven taken over the Halloween festival! Tracy, is now a permanent guest, at the Sunnysixth Grand Hotel! I dare you to find her if you can." –W

"We gotta find Tracy!" " **And YOU gotta help us!"** Nate said as he pointed to Reggie. "If you need instructions, on how to get through the Hotel. Check out the enclosed instruction book." "What?" "Sorry, I saw the opportunity and took it. Inside joke." (Please note. There is in fact, no instruction book enclosed in this story.)

Waylon lit his fist on fire, and punched the locked gate slamming it open. Doing that while dressed in his costume made him feel like a real hero. "Nate do you know how to drive a boat?" " **Of course I do, let's go!"** The trio stomped their feet forward, and headed towards the boat.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **A Fine Plan and Then Some**

Halfway across the water, the little boat was carrying the trio as fast as it could, which was only about ten mph. "Alright fellas, how are we gonna save your girlfriend, and stop the guy who took over the town?" " **The note was signed with a W. There's only three people I know whose name starts with a W. I know Waylon didn't kidnap Tracy, and I know our friend Wallace didn't. That leaves only one culprit left."**

"Is somebody talking about me?" "Well speak of the devil!" "WASCO!" Everyone said at once, in an angry tone. "That's my name dumbasses! What brings you to this lake?" Wasco's disembodied voice soon belonged to a figure. As if appearing out of nowhere, a small flying mech soon hovered over the boat. Wasco piloted it, it looked like a jack-o'-lantern.

He pushed a button, and the glass dome that protected him went down, and he stood upward. "What's up idiots?" "Wasco! I don't care how genuinely cool that flying machine thing looks! What have you done?" "Well OBVIOUSLY I have taken complete control over Sunnysixth, and have definitely spruced up the place. What are you blind?"

" **Release Tracy at once you villain!"** "Hey four eyes! The gang's all here! Well except for that fatass Spanish kid, who are you? Jeez Waylon you sure keep rotten company these days!" Without hesitating, Reggie grabbed Waylon's hammer from him and threw it at Wasco, hitting him in the face and almost causing him to fall out of his mech.

"Piss off you trash boy Dio clone." Wasco rubbed his face and gritted his teeth in anger. He sat back down and the glass dome went back over him. He pointed at the trio, and a small canon emerged from the Jack-o'-lantern's mouth.

"I don't know who that is, but what I DO know is this is where your Halloween bash ENDS!" "NATE SWERVE THE BOAT!" "Waylon you IDIOT hit the canon back with your hammer? Do you just forget every move you learn? What are an rpg character?" "Oh right! Here goes nothing!" The canon fired as Wasco began to fly away. With all the strength he could, Waylon swung his Mallet as hard as he could.

The cannonball struck with tons of force, but with Reggie and Nate holding his feet in place he was able to swing back. The cannonball went flying back towards Wasco's mech and landed a direct hit. With a few small explosions and puffs of smoke coming out, Wasco shakily landed in the distance.

Waylon's arms were shaking violently, and he had chills all through his body, but he was otherwise fine. " **That was very well done, and I must admit to you Badger that was a fine plan. I liked the part where you threw Waylon's Mallet at Wasco's face. How did it reappear in Waylon's hands though?"**

"I-it's a tech-technique he t-taught me a few m-months back. I can t-throw my mallet like a boomerang, and e-even if I miss it will come back to me. It takes some a lot of energy to man-manipulate my PSI like that, but it works." "And if it weren't for my epic idea, we would have all died just now. You alright dude? You're stuttering."

"I just had t-to knock back a c-cannonball that was going like a hundred m-miles per hour. You'd sh-shake too. Nate get back to th-the helm of the s-ship, time to enter S-Sunnysixth." Waylon used what PSI he had left to calm his nerves, Reggie stood on top of the boat as a lookout, and Nate piloted the helm and began to drive the boat towards Sunnysixth's dock.

Once the boat docked, the three of them left the main deck and stood in awe of what they saw. There was now a large arch that you had to go under to enter the town, everything else was walled off. There was a bright neon sign attached to the arch that said "Wasco's Ghoul Gathering"

They entered through the dock, but were stopped by a grim voice from inside a wall. Soon a ticket booth appeared as if it were cloaked from sight. A purple skinned man in a blue uniform pressed a button, and a gate slammed down in front of the trio.

"Hey what gives? Why are you purple? Are you an alien?" "What no, aliens don't exist idiot. I'm just a gatekeeper from the netherworld. Lord Wasco brought up to manage his new town for the night. It's a pretty sweet gig, I'm getting paid overtime."

"Well let us through or we'll personally send you back down there! We have business with that nerd. He kidnapped this kid's girlfriend and if it isn't obvious enough, turned this entire town into some creepy festival." " **Hold on did you say you're from the "Netherworld"? You aren't human! You're some kind of demon?!"**

"Honestly with the kind of stuff we fight I'm not surprised. Listen Mr. Ticket guy, we need to get through and beat up Wasco for good. He's a villain bent on murdering innocents and taking over the world! That last one's a stretch but we still need to fight him!"

"Yeah no thanks kid. You aren't getting in without paying the toll. That'll be $15 for the three of you. "All three of them grumbled as they took out their wallets and handed them $5 each. Nate's money however had to be accounted for exchange rates, so he had to give a $10. The ticket keeper looked at the money and gave it back.

"We don't accept this money, that's Eagleland currency. This is our money." He handed Waylon a $5 bill, and the three of them almost burst out in anger. On the dollar bill was Wasco's face smoking a cigar, while holding money. "What a cocky son of a bitch! Look I don't have time for this!"

Waylon closed his eyes and breathed heavily. When he opened his eyes he had a look of pure anger on them. Before the ticket man could ask what he was doing, he was picked up out of the air with an orange aura surrounding him. He was dragged out of his booth and exposed to moonlight. He burst into flames and was dragged underground by dark smoke.

Nate and Reggie stood there with a shocked expression. "You KILLED him!" " **Waylon how did you do that?"** "I just felt really tired of Wasco's shenanigans, I brought all 3 of the rings we found. I never leave the house without them. I felt them get red hot in my back pocket, and my hands began to feel the same. I did what I wanted to him. Now we can get in the city, let's not think about it too much."

A short explanation, Waylon and his friends have been hunting 6 magic rings that greatly empower whoever has them. When all 6 are found their powers combined are enough to destroy a great evil. Waylon, Nate, and Tracy have 3 out of the 6, Wasco also has a ring which has given him immense power. Without it he's a normal wimpy kid.

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Welcome to Ghoulsville**

They weren't prepared for what they saw inside. The shape and geography of Sunnysixth was completely different. In some areas it was snowing, while in other places it was blazing hot. All indicated by out of place blizzard clouds and patches of desert sand. But what inhabited them was even worse. There monsters roaming the streets eating trees and havin a merry stroll.

Beasts of all shapes, colors and sizes were walking around like it was a normal day. Some were shaped like normal humans but had different colored skin. Others had horns out of their shoulders and dressed in all leather. In the midst of it all, were the trick or treaters. Monsters and children were walking around together holding enormous sacks of candy. Stores were being ransacked, and everything was being stolen from one another.

There weren't any adult humans in sight. There was a bright blue goblin like thing getting its tan on while sitting in a patch of desert sand. In another spot, there were red goblins making snowmen and eating clouds. These goblins had multicolored skin, frazzled green hair, and had square noses. Other than that, they had no frightening appearance.

Reggie wasn't fazed though, he was used to weird animals and other things walking around him. He has 4ft badger men walking around as his castle guards. Nate and Waylon on the other hand, really couldn't understand what was going on. The layout of the town was not what they were used too. Did Wasco do all this? Where did he get these monsters? Why aren't the children running in fear? And where are all the adults?

"Wasco MUST be stopped! We have to find the hotel he's staying at and beat him to a pulp!" " **Things like this shouldn't exist…I'm all for a pummeling."** "This place is weird as hell, it's like something out of a manga or horror movie." "What's a manga?" "Something from my universe don't worry about it. Your society hasn't invented it yet, so you're all better off."

"HEY YOU GUYS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON OUR TURF?" A VERY deep voiced thing screamed at them. The trio turned their heads, and were greeted by a strange sight. Two people were standing across the street. One was pointing, the other was sitting with his arms on his knees, and his legs spread apart in a slouched position.

They both wore black caps, had spikes on their shoulders, and had dark red shoulder pads. One of them was tall and muscular, he had a patch of red on his jacket. The other was a bit fatter, but still muscular. He had a black jacket with a patch of blue on it. They were wearing some kind of biker uniform, but with different color patches on them. They also had a heart tattooed on their let bicep.

The tall one stood up and grunted, both of them approached the trio. Upon closer inspection, the short one had a mustache, and the tall one's black hair appeared to be slicked back under his hap. Both groups were standing in front of each other now, "people" began to gather around in a circle.

The short one pointed at the tree of them and poked Reggie in the nose with a snort. The tall one took off his cap in a greeting motion, before putting it back on. He spoke quietly, though his voice boomed. If he were to speak normally, or at full volume, the force of his voice could blow up windows.

"Hey, you guys are new here so my partner and I will cut you some slack. You're on OUR turf. We own this street, lord Wasco gave us the deed to this specific part of town. Anyone passing through owes us a fee. If you can't pay up, our fists will be escorting you out of our town."

The short one cleared his throat and spoke in a deep, almost inaudible voice. "You three losers really stand out in our crowd! I don't like the looks of the one in the middle. His brown skin clashes with our perfect violet skin." "Hey we have white skin, that clashes with violet." Waylon pushed the short one back as he spoke. All he did was laugh, Reggie looked unmoved as if he heard those insults all the time.

"So it's a fight you want huh kid? Alright, Eddy! Assume position!" "About time you said so Don."

The two partners jumped high in the air, somersaulting 50 times along their way to the ground. Once they landed Don was standing on Eddy's shoulders. Don flexed his muscles and stood in a hunched over pose. Eddy acted like Don's weight didn't bother him, and posed as well. Despite having a 300 pound man standing on his shoulders, Eddy was able to pose so hard his muscles began to shine from under his jacket.

Everyone was mesmerized in their shiny pose, our trio couldn't move whatsoever. Don and Eddy pointed at the trio, and somersaulted into the air once more. As they began to fall downward, the both pulled out dual revolvers and shot repeatedly at our trio. They landed and unloaded their entire clip of bullets into them, clouds of smoke flooded the streets. Nobody could see anything.

When the smoke cleared, nobody was standing there anymore. "We ANNIHILATED those trespassers!" "I love how we made them think we'd fist fight, nobody ever suspects our dualshock gun maneuver!" "Well I think we've deserved some milkshakes. Come on Eddy let's go to the LuciferLand Mall."

"Forgetting something? You lunatics nearly ruined our costumes! For that you're gonna pay!" Both men turned around and yelled "WHAT?" before getting slammed in the face by Waylon's Mallet. They fell to the ground and rubbed their faces in shock. The great Deddy partnership, finally beaten?

"How on hell are you still alive?" "Nobody has ever survived our dualshock maneuver!" "Did you idiots REALLY think we'd just stand there while you flipped around in the air like some demented circus show?" "What do you take us for? Moron kids who can't defend themselves?"

"You're dealing with Wasco's greatest nightmare and enemies! We're just 2 of the 4 heroes of the Stars! We wouldn't be beaten by some lowlife chumps!" Nate whispered in Waylon's ear, "Heroes of the Stars? Did you just make that up?" "Yeah did it sound cool?" "Yes." "Well any enemy of Lord Wasco is an enemy of us!" "Actually Eddy hold on, if we report these guys to Wasco, we'll get showered in riches! Besides I hate fighting, let's go!" "Alright, look you kids we're leaving, but you haven't seen the last of the legendary DED team!

Don pulled some kind of potion out of his coat pocket and threw it on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared, and when it cleared they were both gone. Waylon and Nate struck a pose, while Reggie slow clapped. "Nice job on making a scene idiots, now the whole town knows who we are."

As soon as he finished that sentence, hordes of monsters began to surround them. With some quick thinking, Nate whipped out his revolver and shot into the air. When they were distracted by the bullets, he knocked one of them down and stole a potion from their coat pocket. "Nate are you sure that's what you want?" " **I HAVE NO IDEA!"** He said with a sadistic laugh.

Nate threw the potion down on the floor and a cloud of smoke enveloped the trio. Inside the smoke, a door appeared, and the three of them opened it and went inside. When the smoke cleared the three of them and the door were gone, and the crowd growled to themselves.

On the other side of the door, was more of the town. The door acted as some kind of portal that took them about a mile away. The chemicals in the potion produced the smoke and warp door. Magic is clearly involved this night. The door disappeared behind them, and they were standing outside a costume shop.

"Alright Nate, not sure what got into you just now but you saved us so thanks." "Yeah Nate, you remind me of this one street thug from England. Badass when he needs to be, and helpful everywhere else." " **I think it was my costume, when I was making it I accidently sprayed with one of my newest inventions. It was strength in a can, the point was to spray someone when they were feeling weak and it would raise their attack power.**

 **I suppose the effects of the spray were soaked into this outfit, and I just gained a boost of courage. Honestly I keep all my spray bottles so close I should really label them."** "That sounds like a convenient excuse, but hey I'll accept it. Now then, back to our main goal." "Gamers, look over there." On the window of the costume shop were three wanted posters. In the middle was a photo of Waylon, on the right was a photo of Nate, and on the left was a description of Reggie with no photo.

"Oh this is just great! Are we gonna have to sneak through this nightmare world now or something?" "No wait look, that picture is of what you two usually look like. Red and green hair, dorky school uniform and ironic soda themed t shirt." " **So Wasco put up these posters of us, but they feature our normal looks. Thanks to these costumes we can go unnoticed!"**

"Man what an idiot am I right? The only problem I can think of is if those two brothers find us again. They said they were going straight to Wasco's HQ. Nate do you have some kind of gizmo or gadget that can help us see high above the city?" " **Well I did invent some Birds Eye Binoculars. But I didn't bring them with me, I didn't think we'd need them to go trick or treating."** "I take it back you're an idiot."

"Hold on, why don't we just ask a local where his base is? He's holed up at the Sunnysixth Grand Hotel right?" A red skinned woman with a large chest, long black hair, and yellow eyes walked by and scoffed at the three of them for being humans. Reggie grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Hey you, take us to lord Wasco." "Hey you creep! Hands off!" She spoke in a high pitched voice, and the more she spoke the taller she got. She was now 7ft tall and towered over Reggie.

"Wait lady, I need you to tell me where the hotel that lord Wasco is staying at, we're his special entertainment he ordered from uh, the fields of Aptos. We had to disguise as humans to make it through the surrounding towns. We, I could really use the help of a wonderful looking demon such as yourself."

The red woman blushed, which basically made her entire body turn pink, and she shrunk down in size. She starting combing her hair with her hands and looked friendlier. "Sorry about that. My name is lived, I just moved her from the underworld. Lord Wasco promised us Halloween would last forever here, and that we're all welcome. Where are the fields of Aptos?"

"It's in the Nosferatu district on the southern part of the underworld, not much goes on there. Wasco just loves new faces you know? Could you walk my friends and I there while you tell us how Wasco gathered everyone here?" Lived giggled and nodded. The four of them began to walk down the street, with Lived in Reggie's arms as they talked.

"Wow I don't know how to react to that, who knew Reggie could talk to girls?" " **Does it make you uncomfortable how fast she can change size? I'll be honest I'm a bit frightened by her."** "Well I guess it doesn't matter, she bought his story and now we have a direct guide to where Wasco is. So let's find him, punch him the face, take his ring back, and free Tracy."

" **So as I was saying Mr. Badger, a few weeks ago me and my demon gal pals were swimming in the local lava pool when the lifeguard spotted a bright flash in the middle of town that wouldn't stop. So we all got dressed and walked over there. Everyone in our town was there, the bright light wouldn't stop flashing.**

 **It created winds so powerful it extinguished our trees, and pushed our mayor back a few blocks. Soon the flashing stopped and there was some kind of blue lightning spark. That's when he warped in, lord Wasco appeared in front of all of us, hovering in the air on his flying mech mobile thing.**

 **He told us that with the power of his magic ring, he can bring us to the surface world to take over a town, and live there forever. It would night constantly, and on Halloween no less! The one day of the year where the barriers between worlds are the thinnest. He told us to pack our bags and get ready to scare.**

 **About 2 weeks later he came back, this time with an enormous portal behind him. He told us that the portal lead to the mortal world, so gladly we all went in. Some of my friends stayed behind but are gonna come over tomorrow. When we arrived there were lots of scared humans. Some men in blue suits came and tried to shoot at us, but Lord Wasco surrounded us in a magic purple barrier.**

 **He lifted his finger in the air and his magic ring shot a purple light high in the sky, and before we knew it the town was transformed into the utopia it is now! All without any other towns noticing anything! We're all grateful to Lord Wasco, what a handsome young ruler he is."**

"Man that was a lot of exposition..." "Did you say something?" "Me? Oh no I didn't. Listen Lived I appreciate you taking us and telling us that. In fact we might just write a new song about that whole story! Right fellas?" Waylon and Nate who weren't paying attention at all suddenly snapped their heads forward and nodded.

"Miss Lived? How much longer until we get to Lord Wasco's headquarters?" "Why it's just around the corner! I'm glad I could bring you here, and in the company of such a smooth talking young ruler of an entire race as well." The pupils in her eyes formed little hearts, Reggie rolled his eyes as if he had seen that too many times.

"Thanks for bringing us here Lived, call me anytime and we'll hangout. You're in my thoughts!" Lived giggled with a smile and walked away. "Alright now that that's over, Jeez Reggie I didn't know you could talk to girls!" "Haha I can't. But I guess since she's a demon my mind like didn't register that.""Well it doesn't matter, we're here. Look!" Waylon pointed ahead, the Sunnysixth Grand Hotel has been transformed horribly. There was now a giant neon sign of Wasco lighting a cigar with hundred dollar bills with a grin on his face. The sign now said, "Lord Wasco's grand casino emporium." The hotel was now over 50 stories tall, compared to its original height of 3 stories.

" **How the hell did we never notice this giant building before?"** "I suppose we were distracted with those weird purple idiots. What matters is that we're here now. You guys ready to bring an end to this madness?" "Yeah I have nothing better to do anyway." "Everyone prime your weapons, we could be in for the battle of our lives."

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Wasco's Casino Paradise(?)**

The three of them entered the big glass revolving doors of the casino hotel, dozens upon dozens of monsters and other demons were inside playing slots and card games. They were walking around carrying drinks, decks of cards, and prizes. There was a big "employee's only" door in the back of the room, some red men were hurrying in and out carrying big trays of food.

"Do you think he pays these things?" "Maybe he doesn't threaten to murder them." A very tall blue skinned demon approached the three of them in a suit. "I'm sorry, there aren't any children allowed in here." "The three of us are 18, also Wasco is only 17." "Fair point, have fun."

The man seemed to slither away as he vanished behind a second employee's only door. There was a golden W crest on the door however. "Guys, that door must lead to Wasco's room. Come on let's sneak in. Someone cause a distraction." "I got this one gamers." Reggie walked into the middle of the room and cleared his throat. Nobody paid attention to him.

Then he screamed very loudly which made everyone turn to him. "Hey all you losers, wanna see something that will blow your faces off?" There were grunts of both anger and surprise in the massive crowd. Everyone was now staring at Reggie.

He snapped his fingers, and the dinner of a demon in the front of the crowd left his hands and floated over to Reggie. He then proceeded to make it float around in a circle, it was as if there were some invisible person behind him making things float.

Waylon and Nate successfully snuck through the crowd and stood in front of the door. When he looked back, he could have sworn he saw the faint outline of two arms behind Reggie. He shook it off and he and Nate went inside the door.

Waylon and Nate were met with a spiral staircase that seemed to go upward forever. The longer they climbed upward, the more they felt as though there was a dark mist filling the room and falling gently down the steps. Eventually they heard a voice welcoming them as they reached the top of the stairs.

At the very top was a small square shaped room with yellow wallpaper and yellow carpet. There were drawings of ancient kings, queens, knights, and all sorts of medieval art. In the center of a room was a green skinned man with orange hair, a monocle, and a suit sitting next to a small table. On the table was a chessboard, some grated cheese, and crackers.

There was a second chair in front of him, he invited the two of them to come over. The two boys did so, and were more relieved to have such a welcoming opponent this time. "Hey there, sorry to interrupt your chess game but we need to get up to Lord Wasco's room. We have something very important to tell him about his… mom." The green man laughed to himself with a bit of a cough. They noticed orange sideburns on his face, and he spoke in an English accent.

"Do you find young men know who I am? Why when I was alive I was king of England! I ruled with a loving heart and my reign was forever known with compassion and prosperity. My name is John, but I prefer to be called King John."

Nate spoke up, " **Hey I know you! You were one of the worst rulers England ever had! You plunged your kingdom into a war with France, killed millions of people, were pathetic compared to King Richard, and had your nephew Arthur killed because you knew he was the true heir to the throne!"**

King John banged his fist on the table, "SILENCE YOU PEASANT! I WAS THE GREATEST RULER ENGLAND HAD EVER... (He took a breath) After I was killed 1216, I was sent to the underworld to live out my days in tortuous shackles for my misdeeds. A few hundred years later I was forgotten about, however the cruel treatment I suffered turned my skin green and my beautiful hair orange.

Lord Wasco found and freed me, he said he learned of me through a history book. Upon hearing that I am in fact in a history book, I gladly joined his side. I am immortal in book form, and now I am immortal in the mortal world! Once Lord Wasco retrieves my bones, I shall become whole again and resume my rule over England!

For now I gladly serve him as my master, and you will soon see what he is capable of! Although, I never did like to get my hands dirty. I prefer a smarter approach to battle. Which of you two would care to fight me in a game of chess?"

Nate and Waylon looked at each other and chuckled, Nate then walked forward and sat down in front of King John. " **I'll have you know your highness, I was champion of my chess team four years in a row. I don't think this will be a fair match."** "Oh please boy! I have been alive for a millennia, I have far more experience than you do! If I manage to lose, one of you or both of you may leave through my magic doors. If you lose however, I get to keep your souls! Understand? Good, let the match begin!"

The game was set, and all their pieces were in place. John made the first move and sat back with a smug expression on his face. Nate analyzed his move and thought to himself. He then took one of his pieces, and moved it across the board at lightning speed, instantly capturing all of John's pieces, and winning.

King John stood up and yelled in disbelief. A pair of double doors appeared out of thin air on the wall behind them and opened. Waylon saw his chance and walked towards them, King John shouted back at him. "Oh I don't care if you go through boy! I will play this game a million times until I win!"

"Nate?" " **Oh just go beat up Wasco I'll be fine. I'll humor him some more and catch up later."** "Ok, as long as you're cool with it." Waylon waved goodbye to his friend and went through the doors. They shut behind him, and he was met with another set of stairs. They looked old and grand, as if they were in a Victorian era home. They jutted out to the left after the first step, which was big enough to stand on.

More mist poured into the room, "I must be high up." he thought to himself. He took a deep breath, and a deep exhale. He looked at his hand, and made a fist. With a clenched fist, he lit his hand ablaze using PK Flame. He felt his whole body enveloped in warmth and reassurance. He walked up the steps, but shortly began to run in a full sprint, both of his hands now enveloped in fire.

At the very top of the staircase were two ancient doors, also straight out of a Victorian home. He slammed them open as hard as he could, the hinges of the doors almost coming off. "WASCOOOOO!"

The room opened up to be a large eccentric bedroom. A king sized bed with a golden curtain over it was in the bottom right of the room. Along with a large television, a bathroom, kitchen, and refrigerator all built in. In the middle of the room was Wasco sitting on a throne. He wore a golden crown with sapphires etched into the top.

He had a smug expression on his face, and was sitting with one leg on the chair, one off. His arm rested on his upright knee, while the other rested on the side of his throne. His long blue scarf was wrapped around his neck, though it looked burned and slightly torn. His cyan and orange suit was hung up on the wall with several holes and burn marks on it.

Aside from his traditional blue scarf, he was wearing a white outfit with golden lines drawn on the color, and chest. He had black pants on, fingerless brown gloves, and long boots. He adjusted his crown and laughed.

"Like my new outfit? Fitting for a king amongst men don't you think? Due to our last wonderful encounter, my fabulous suit that dimwitted old man gave me is a bit unwearable. Thanks for that pal!" "Wasco you villain! What have you done with Tracy? What have you done with Sunnysixth? Where did you get all this power?" "Hahahaah! As if I would reveal my power to you?" "AAAGH!"

With his fists still ablaze, Waylon charged forward and punched. Wasco was in such shock he barely had time to jump out of the way and fall out of his chair. He started running towards a window before he was grabbed by his collar and choked backwards.

"I'm so tired of you messing with reality you punk!" Waylon grabbed his former friend and punched him in the stomach. Wasco coughed heavily before getting punched in the chin. Waylon repeatedly punched him in the stomach, chest, and face before he flew upwards and fell to the ground.

Wasco's face was covered in blood, he tried to crawl away but was stepped on. "Tell me where Tracy is, and how to undo all of this, or I'll do what I should have done long ago!" Wasco could barely lift his hand up in front of his face to try to defend himself. He was breathing very heavily, and almost coughed up some blood.

"Ok… Ok I'll tell you. After my helicopter crashed, I landed in a forest somewhere. Remember Scaramuccia the robot? Well he didn't survive the crash. I carried his robot corpse as best I could outside of the burning helicopter. I got at least ten feet away before it exploded and sent me flying.

Scarra's parts went everywhere, and when I could stand up I saw something that surprised me. Not only did I still have the ring on I stole, it was reacting to something nearby cause it was glowing like really bright. I limped over and found the "heart" of Scarra' just lying there.

It was some kind of light green crystal that was fading away, but it was still giving off a lot of energy. As if it were acting on it's own, my ring moved my hand towards the crystal. All the light was sucked up or something into the gem of the ring and turned dark purple. I thought to myself, I wish I knew what was going on.

Then just like that a beam of light was shot out of the gem into my forehead, and I suddenly knew everything. Scarra's heart had the same energy reading as one of the 6 rings you guys collect, and I absorbed its power into my ring. It has the power to grant my wishes now, so I wished for a way to beat you and cause havoc!

That's just what I'm doing now, I have an army of demons, and a whole town to myself. Soon I'll spread out and takeover all of Eagleland Waylon! There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Waylon applied pressure to his foot and stepped harder on Wasco's leg. Waylon pulled his mallet out of his bag and lit it on fire. Without any hesitation, he swung down as hard as he could. Wasco flinched and braced for impact, but the impact never came.

When Wasco opened his eyes, Waylon was stuck in the wall and his hammer was on the floor. Wasco jerked his head up, and above him stood two men. " **I TOLD you we'd meet again you brat! Now that I know who you are, you're no threat to me or Lord Wasco!"** "Ha! Yeah, as if we'd let our master down!"

Don and Eddy stood triumphantly over Wasco, with Eddy holding a tree trunk in his hands that he ripped out of the ground and hit Waylon with. Wasco coughed and reached his hand out to Eddy to help him up. His nose was bleeding, and he had a black eye.

"It's-It's about time you idiots got here! I was getting my ass handed to me just now. This is the last time I don't wear my ring you hear me? Oh well, you guys came in the nick of time. How did you guys get in without me opening the window?" " **Well when the window didn't open for us outside, we figured there was some trouble going on. I figured we'd use our last warp door to hurry inside and help."**

"Hey boss quit busting our balls, what matters is that we helped out right?" "Yes but what matters is that, if I know Waylon, then he survived that impact. Go check on him while I go get my ring and patch myself up." Waylon was stuck to the wall, inside it was a better term actually. He was bleeding, and he was in immense pain. He couldn't breathe at all, the wind was completely knocked out of him.

He fell off the wall and landed on his face. He struggled to get up, but was stepped on under Eddy's massive boot. "Haha! I told you that we'd meet again boy! Lord Wasco heard of our exploits and personally hired us to be bodyguards. We were waiting outside on the window washer deck just for you! Hope you liked my tree stump, because there's more to come!"

Don came forward and knelt down next to him. "Hey kid no hard feelings right? Where's the rest of your so called Star Heroes? Looks like you don't live up to be the hero you dress as. And another thing? That movie is garbage." Don picked up Waylon and slumped him over his shoulder, he carried him over to the window and punched a hole in it.

"Why did you do that?!" Wasco yelled from the closet. "Sorry boss, never got to do that for an entrance." Wasco walked forward, not visibly damaged whatsoever. He now wore the Ring he stole on his right hand, the purple gem glowed. He laughed triumphantly, and stood in front of Waylon who was close to passing out. He slapped him in the face and laughed some more.

"Where's that big talkin man from earlier huh? Seems like one blow to the stomach and you're down for the count already? How pathetic! I'll have you know I have Tracy up on the roof, she's a bit tied up at the moment." With the energy he could, Waylon spit in Wasco's direction. "That joke was stupid, and you should feel bad." He was slapped once more, and laughed at. Wasco snapped his fingers.

"Fellas, carry him to the roof, it's time for the main event of the night!" Wasco opened a nearby door, which led to some stairs going upward.

 **Chapter 5:**

 **A Nightmarish Battle**

Soon all four of them were on the roof. It was mostly flat, save for an observation deck, and a few air conditioning units. Tracy was tied up in a chair nearby, and gasped when she saw Waylon.

"Hey Tracy I'm back! Happy to see me? Look who I brought over for you to see!" Wasco undid the gag in her mouth, and she immediately spit in his face. "God I hate you! What have you done to Waylon?" Wasco gave her a smack, but she retained her look of hatred and disgust. "I merely showed him which one of us is stronger now. I thought you liked strong guys?" "Not ones that are complete assholes about it!" "You could use an attitude adjustment young lady, I don't like all that sharp language you're using. Don! Eddy! Bring him here!"

Don threw Waylon on the ground next to Tracy, and he struggled to sit up next to her. He had 2 broken ribs, and was bleeding profusely. His arm was in tremendous pain. "Waylon I'm so sorry I brought you here, I had no idea this would happen! I'd heal you if I could." Waylon spit up some blood, but managed a smile. "Some Halloween party am I right? Can we get some candy now?"

"Oh do you want some treats? Well I have a treat alright, I have a treat for the whole world! Do you really think I went to the underworld just to bring up some lousy townspeople? I don't give a rat's ass about any of those people down there, or the thugs I hired to beat the hell out you."

Don and Eddy exchanged shocked, and upset glances. As Wasco spoke, dark clouds began to surround the roof. They formed a spiral pattern, and the night sky turned dark green. Wasco raised his index finger skyward, and the gem on his ring shined incredibly bright.

"I'm only doing this to create my own army! And leading the helm, will be your worst nightmare! My new super soldier, is the ghost of Hell himself!" Lightning bolts shocked the sky, and became incredibly close. Wasco laughed maniacally, and lifted both of his hands in the air. Lightning struck his ring, his entire body had electricity surround him. His laugh became one filled with insanity.

"Only tonight does this world lose its strength to keep his bonds tightly wound! Come forth, and destroy Waylon Park! I summon you, the HEADLESS HORSEMEN!" Wasco pointed downward, and an enormous bolt of lightning rained downard and struck the center of town. Demons and human children gathered around wondering what was happening. A dark purple circle of flames was formed, screams of the damned could be heard in all directions.

As bursts of purple fire shot out of the ring, a horrendous figure appeared. A man 8 feet tall seemingly levitated out of the ring of fire. He held a pumpkin in one hand, and a huge glowing axe in the other. Along with a long glowing red sword at his hip. Once all of his body was out of the fire, he put the pumpkin on his neck.

Eyeholes formed, and orange fire burst outward. A mouth was formed, and was permanently a crooked, evil smile. His clothes were tattered and ripped, as if he had been cut up and lit on fire himself. He wore a huntsmen's outfit, and parts of his skeleton were visible through the holes torn through. He had a dark aura around him, and his sheer presence made everyone around him pass out cold.

His body was completely formed, with one hand brandishing his axe, and the other in a clenched fist, he spoke. "WHO HAS FREED ME FROM MY SHACKLES?" Wasco yelled as loud as he could. "I HAVE HORSEMEN! SERVE UNDER ME AND LEAD MY DEMONIC ARMY!" "AS YOU WISH, MASTER!" The Horsemen laughed, and green mist came out of his mouth. His laugh could make the deaf terrified, something that you would remember even as an old man.

Tracy was horrified, and Waylon was much of the same. She couldn't speak, but knew something bad was going to happen. Wasco untied her and laughed some more. "Go on! Say your last words to each other!" Without hesitating, Tracy picked up Waylon and kissed him. Wasco ripped them apart and punched Tracy down. "Not what I would say to my lover, but oh well!"

He picked up Waylon and held him over his hea. He walked to the edge of the roof and laughed, his pupils had turned yellow with evil. "Enjoy your play date Waylon! It was nice knowing you!" Without as much as a scream from Waylon, Wasco threw him off the roof. As Waylon fell down the 50 story building, he thought about what brought him here.

"I'm sorry everyone, Wasco beat me. I guess this is it. Sure was nice to be with Tracy one last time. Goodbye mom, bye dad." The ground got closer and closer, he shut his eyes and prepared himself. He hit the ground with a thud and created a crater. He had fallen 50 stories, and his body now laid right in front of the Horsemen.

"Shall this boy be my first opponent? Although he perished once he hit the ground, I shall take pleasure in chopping up my first victim, in over 3000 years!" The horsemen picked up Waylon by his collar, there was no movement, all his limbs hung downward. His whole body was limp, and the Horsemen could feel no signs of life whatsoever. With his right hand, he winded up his axe and laughed to himself. He held Waylon close to him with his left and raised him high in the air.

Wasco, Tracy, Don, Eddy, Nate, and Reggie all watched the spectacle. Reggie and Nate had reunited, and were staring out of King John's window, who had given up chess after losing a hundred games in a row and was also looking out the window. "My first slice for my new life! Let us rejoice in the honor!"

Twitch. Nobody saw it. Another twitch, still nobody saw it. It wasn't until Waylon lifted his head and stared directly into the Horsemen's eyes and jumped out of his hand did people notice."WHAAAAAATTTT? HOW ON EARTH IS HE ALIVE GOD DAMNIT?!" Tracy sighed in relief to herself. Her kiss had worked, she transferred all her PSI into Waylon in the few moments she had.

Waylon stood up, and brushed himself off. He stretched his neck, and popped his fingers. "Nothing quite like a fall from 541 feet to wake you up at night huh? I must thank my wonderful girlfriend Tracy for giving me a PSI filled kiss. Without that, I surely would have died just now. Right before I hit the ground, I felt all my strength come back to me. I quickly cast a shield, and braced for impact. Playing dead was probably my best strategy, I should really become a professional actor don't you think?"

With a smug smile, Waylon pointed up at Wasco, then pointed at the Horsemen and struck a pose. "I suppose I'll have to deal with you now, won't I? I remember reading all about you in history class, though I never thought I'd face you in combat! You may have been around a thousand years ago, but you're gonna need a thousand years to compete with my skills!"

There was a sound of glass breaking, 4 people fell to the ground and landed on their feet. Nate and Reggie, along with Don and Eddy both landed on the ground. Protected by a shield Reggie cast, they were fit to fight. "Oh it's you guys! About time you showed up! Don, Eddy, you guys planning on running away or something?"

"No way kid, after we heard what that punk Wasco really felt about him, we split the scene and found your friends." "Yeah! Nobody pulls one over on the great Ded duo!" "Like I'd let you have all the fun anyway idiot!" " **I never thought I'd be doing anything like this, but I'm ready! Here's hoping ancient demons are weak to bullets!"**

"Alright then! Reggie, you have my mallet?" "Of course, Don grabbed it before they left. Here, catch!" Reggie threw his weapon over, Waylon caught it with one hand, and electrified it with the other. The 5 of them formed a group, and faced the Horsemen.

"Do you insects really think you can handle the likes of ME?!" The Horsemen bellowed, he blew fire out of his mouth, and charged forward. He swiped his axe, Waylon ducted under and tripped him. Reggie ran forward and drew a knife out of his pocket. He repeatedly stabbed the Horsemen in the head. "Like carving pumpkins on the farm!"

Rolling out from under him, the Horsemen lifted his axe in the air, and it was struck by lightning. He scraped it on the floor, which caused small explosions. Nate stood on Don's shoulders and unloaded every bullet in his revolver. Each bullet had a small bomb attached to it, which formed a large explosion when shot in a group. Every shot made their mark, and bits of the Horsemen's body blew apart.

Once he was stunned, Waylon spun in a circle and repeatedly bashed him with his electric hammer, but lighting it on fire the last second, and hitting him as hard as he could. The Horsemen was sent flying into a building, and was now on fire. His clothes were burning up, and his head was melting.

Don and Eddy clapped hands, Eddy jumped on Don's shoulders, and the pressure launched them into the air as if they were a spring. The two of them whipped out their guns, and unleashed their dual shock maneuver, this time with exploding rounds. The building Waylon launched the Horsemen into exploded and toppled over completely. Debris was launched everywhere, and a large fire was formed.

"ENOUGH!" Was yelled as loud as a sonic boom. Out of the fire walked the Horsemen, his clothes completely burned away. Reduced to a skeleton, he walked out of the flames holding his now broken axe. He threw the axe on the floor and drew his bright red sword. "This sword traps the souls of my victims inside it, which grants me life whenever I need it. You 5 will become just another meal to me!"

"This is bad, I was really banking on the immortal demon being killed by real world weapons… Wait what's that?" The portal that had opened up had not yet closed, and remained on the ground where the skeletal horsemen first spawned in from. "Maybe I can knock him into that… Guys! Find a way to send him flying into the portal where he came in from!"

"Whatever you say dude, sounds cliche to me!" 'Whatever works kid! Eddy, you hear what Waylon said right?" "Of course I did, I'm not deaf! I'll draw his attention over, the four of you push him inside." "I may not have ears anymore, but I am NOT deaf! I will not be distracted so easily by your plans! DIE!"

Pointing his sword, flames were shot out of the tip. Fire was scattered in all directions, creating a flaming arena. He charged, swinging his sword onto the ground, creating an earthquake. Everyone lost their balance and fell, he charged once more and stabbed downward. A large hole was made in the road, Nate and Reggie began to fall in before being grabbed by Don and Eddy.

Waylon snuck up from behind, and bashed his bones with his hammer. One of his arms came off, though his head instantly rotated around and swung his sword without hesitation. Waylon barely ducked in time, and his blue wig was chopped off. His read hair was exposed, which made the Horsemen step backward in fear.

"It's you! The knight who defeated me those thousand years ago! You have come back in the form of this boy? I will not lose again!" "I have no idea what he's talking about, but he's clearly afraid of Waylon now! Everyone attack!" While the Horsemen was distracted, Don and Eddy handed Nate and Reggie two guns. The four of them blasted the distracted skeleton as much as they could. Every bullet blew up as it reached his bones, and sent him staggering backward.

He dropped his sword, and fell to his knees next to the portal. Waylon smashed his head with his Mallet, then picked up the fallen sword. Despite it being way to heavy, he managed to lift it, and chop downward. The horsemen was cut down the middle from his head to his pelvis, and was kicked backward into the portal. He clawed and yelled, but spiritual hands grabbed every bone and pulled it back in. The portal erupted in purple flames, and closed.

The flaming arena died down, and everyone took a breather. Before any congratulations could be said, Wasco himself appeared. He was flying in his mech mobile, which looked badly damaged. Tracy was tied up in it behind him. His pupils were still yellow, and his ring was beginning to dim after using all that power. He slammed his fists on the control panel in anger and aggressively pointed at Waylon.

"HOW DO YOU ALWAYS MANAGE TO WIN? YOU BEAT MY SUPER SOLDIER, AND NOW THIS TOWN WILL TURN BACK TO NORMAL. BUT BEFORE I LOSE ALL MY POWER, I'M GOING TO DO THE THING I SHOULD HAVE DONE THE INSTANT I GAINED THE POWER TO GRANT MY OWN WISHES! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD WAYLON PARK!"

Waylon instantly coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Wasco laughed, and everyone gathered around him. Waylon's body was draining of all color, and he was slowly dying. Tracy finally broke free while Wasco was laughing and punched him in the face repeatedly, before grabbing the ring out of his hands, and shoving him on the floor. She jumped out of the floating mech, which slowly crashed to the ground and was lit on fire.

Waylon coughed up more blood, and his body went limp. The Ded duo took off their hats in respect, and Reggie stomped his foot. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? HEAL HIM OR SOMETHING!" " **Reggie you know PSI! Heal him!"** "I never bothered to learn any healing abilities! I always thought they were for losers! Tracy you do something!"

"Nate I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work. Wasco wasn't a PSI user, but he was able to use all kinds of awful power with the ring. You can't use PSI either, do you think..?" "That sounds really stupid, but if it works then that's great. Hurry up and put on the ring four eyes!" "Nate… do it!" Waylon managed before spitting up more blood. Every part of his body was drained of color and was completely white except for his head.

Nate grabbed the ring out of Tracy's hands and slipped it on. The gem began to faintly glow. Nate wished as hard as he could, and even began to cry. " **I wish Waylon wasn't dying! I wish he was back to full strength even! I wish all of this nightmare would end!"**

The whiteness enveloping Waylon's body consumed him, and his body began to glow. Soon, the whiteness was leaving his body. He looked refreshed, and free of his injuries. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them, everyone was gathering around him with tears in their eyes. Except Reggie and the Ded boys, so it was actually just Nate and Tracy.

Waylon sat up, and was hugged by his two best friends. Soon, they realized the morning sun was coming up. Nate looked at his wristwatch, it was already 7am. "Looks like Wasco's magic had somehow turned the sun off in this area. But it also seems your wish worked Nate! I can't thank you enough. You literally stopped me from dying. I have no idea what was going on with that white void, but I'm glad it didn't eat me or anything."

" **Oh right, Don? Eddy? I'm guessing you and all of your fellow demons will vaporize or something when in sunlight? You should all head back to your world."** "Right, we've lived long enough on the surface anyway. I miss ruling the streets of the underworld anyway. Nate, could you wish us all some kind of portal home? I don't really want to see any of my friends get disintegrated."

" **Oh right, of course. I wish that, before the town is reformed to what it once was, every demon here would be teleported back to their homes in the underwo-"** Reggie grabbed Nate and whispered in his ear. " **I mean, I wish that before the town is reformed, almost every demon here would be teleported back to their homes in the underworld."**

Soon, the town was filled with little green portals, and everyone leaving. All the human children were sent back to their homes. The town of Sunnysixth began to reform back to its original state right before their eyes. Don and Eddy said goodbye, bowed, and entered their portal home.

The town was back to the way it once was, and the morning sun lit up the rebuilt streets, and provided warmth to Nate and his friends. Nate wished that everyone's parents were returned to their children, and soon normal humans were seen walking the streets once more, unaware that a life changing event had even taken place.

Everyone had breathed a sigh of relief, their long Halloween night was finally over. "Wait… where's Wasco? Now that the town was reformed, what happened to the building he crashed in?" "Over there, look guys!" Wasco laid face first in the dirt, his mech had been transformed to a broken down car, and he wasn't moving.

Waylon walked over to his body, and flipped him over. He was still breathing, but unconscious. Opening his eyes, his pupils had gone back to normal, and he had blue eyes again. His kingly outfit had been reduced back to his old outfit, of a blue t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and his ripped scarf.

"I'm gonna take him home and give him to his mom. Hopefully he's done with evil for the time being. I'll be sure to keep a watch on him since he'll be right next door. What are you guys gonna do?" "Ehh I think I'll head back to my castle. My badgers were probably freaked out because I didn't even tell them I was leaving. They probably think I'm dead or something haha. Oh and Nate? Thanks for uh, granting my wish."

Reggie whistled, and a few moments later the giant Badger Bevin dug a hole through the street, with Reggie jumping on and waving goodbye. "Well, there goes the Badgerlord. Nate, Tracy, what are you guys gonna do?" "I gotta go find my parents and tell them what happened. None of the other adults will believe their little kids, but at least mine will know what happened. Sorry again for everything that happened guys.

I had no intentions of throwing us into this mess whatsoever, I hope you can forgive me." "Oh of course we do, that's what friends are for right?" " **I'm just wondering what was up with the old man who announced he was having a big party. Do you think that was just Wasco in disguise to get everyone in one place?"**

"Come to think of it, yeah that probably is what happened huh? Well Tracy I hope you have a good time telling your folks what happened here. Oh and if you could, leave out the parts about me getting beat up..hehe." She kissed him on the cheek, and smiled. The three friends said goodbye, and parted ways.

Waylon and Nate walked away together towards the dock, back to his home to get Nate's stuff.

 **Epilouge**

Later on in the day, it would be reported on the news of a town wide amnesia epidemic, but it was forgotten about a week later. The trio did end up having a Halloween party, though it was mostly just the three of them eating candy and making fun of eachother. Back at his underground castle, Reggie relaxed on his throne with one of his badgers resting on his lap. A second smaller throne was now next to his, and it was marked "Lived Gosford, the Undead Queen"

Wasco was brought to his mother, still unconscious. She was overjoyed at seeing him, and wouldn't stop crying for hours. Eventually he woke up, and was too busy being happy with his mom and dad, to come up with a revenge plan.

The ring Wasco had stolen, had lost it's demonic power and was now one of pure light again. The trio now had 4 of the 6 rings they needed to save the world, but that is another story. Thus ends, an Eagleland Halloween.

 **The End**


End file.
